Kiss Me
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: A rewrite of EpicRangerHalt's Kiss Me. I have gotten permission to do this. When Sirius is complaining to Remus about the girls who won't stop flirting with him their conversation turns. For better or worse is only decided with time. Wolfstar.


**_Alright, so I got permission to do this. Thank you EpicRangerHalt, I pray that this doesn't disappoint you._**

* * *

><p>"Argh! Those girls won't <em>leave me alone<em>!" Sirius whined, pressing the heals of his hands to his eyes.

Remus blinked at his friend, unsure of why the other was complaining. "Poor Padfoot." He spoke sarcastically, chuckling softly. It wasn't all the time that you could make Sirius like this and he was certain that there was some other reason for the others discomfort.

Sirius looked up slowly, confusion taking his features before being replaced by a large smirk. "You're just jealous."

"About what?"

"That you've never been asked out." Sirius crossed his arms with a twitch of his brow.

"Yes, actually, I have," Remus huffed indignantly.

"By who?" Sirius quirked a brow. _'I've got you now!'_

Remus shifted slightly and looked away from him. Sirius didn't miss the slight twitching of his hands as he twisted the ends of his robe sleeve.

"Well, Moony?" Leaning forward Sirius squinted at Remus, daring him to reply.

"It's my personal life, why would you want to know?" Remus' eyes glanced at Sirius and his cheeks flushed a slight pink.

"Because."

"That isn't a reason, Sirius."

"Tell me pleeeeeaaaase?" Sirius grabbed Remus' wrist.

Remus snatched his wrist back. "No."

"Yes." Sirius said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No," Remus shook his head, hoping that Sirius would drop the subject soon.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Sirius scowled. It was obvious that Remus wasn't giving in anytime soon. "No." His eyebrow twitched slightly, wandering if Remus would notice.

"Ye—Dang it, Padfoot!" Remus was glaring at him, Amber orbs throwing imaginary daggers at storm grey.

Sirius didn't care. He clapped with a smirk. "Ha! You said yes!"

"No, I didn't," Remus huffed, grabbing his book from the table. "You tricked me so it doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Don't start."

"Fine." Sirius Looked around for a minute, silence filling his ears. It didn't matter that there were other people in the room, it didn't matter if they were talking. All he wanted to hear was Remus' voice, even if he was planning to hex him, or worse planning to smother him in his sleep with his pillow.

He took a deep breath, slowly preparing himself to be hit. Then he said it, a simple "Kiss me," making the other glance at him wide-eyed.

Sirius had to admit that Remus was really cute when flustered. Remus seemed to be unable to say much of anything, stuttering syllables that didn't make any sense before managing a squeaked, "_What?!_"

Sirius wanted to back down, lie and say that he didn't say anything, but he knew Remus would know he was lying. He knew Remus would find out what he had said. Taking a shallow breath he repeated in a small voice, two words that could end their friendship. "Kiss me."

Remus' eyes widened comically again. "We're in the middle of the common room!"

He felt a little more unsure about himself but he shrugged. "So?"

"So I can't just kiss you!" Remus inched closer slightly, probably subconsciously.

Sirius noticed. He tilted his head slightly, regaining some of his confidence. "Why not?"

"I just can't."

"We can go upstairs." Sirius suggested, grabbing Remus' wrist and dragging him towards the room they shared with James and Peter.

"What? Wait—No, Sirius." Remus' face was bright red by the time Sirius had closed the door behind them.

"Just one kiss? If you don't like it, I'll never ask you again and we can forget that it ever happened," Sirius promised, not sure why he was still saying this. He could just back down and apologise.

Remus was silent for a long while and Sirius was starting to feel as it he would turn him down. "Fine..."

_'Wait. What?' _Sirius froze. He shook himself and blinked at Remus, all nervousness left behind as he leaned in. Their lips locked in a short kiss. Sirius pulled back. "Well? Was that really so bad?"

"Maybe not." Remus blushed, scratching the back of his was weakly.

Sirius smiled. "Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So? Again, all credits go EpicRangerHalt who wrote the original Kiss Me, go ahead and let me know what you think. You can find the original in my favourites list. ~Cat. <em>**


End file.
